


Strength of a Pack

by AngelRoseBook



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor Dickon Tarly, Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRoseBook/pseuds/AngelRoseBook
Summary: Sansa Stark thinks she is a normal girl when she finds out her Mother is a Squib and she comes from a magical bloodline.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad at editing and please leave questions in the comments I will answer them.

Strength of a pack

I own nothing but the Plot and idea of this story all characters belong to their rightful owners. I only the OC Characters.

Blood Status

Sansa Stark: Muggleborn

Robb Stark: Muggle

Jon Targaryen: Muggle

Catelyn Stark nee Tully Married to Ned Stark: Squib

Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark: Muggle

Arya Stark: Muggle

Branden Stark (Ned’s older brother): Muggle

Branden Stark (Ned’s son): Muggle

Rickon Stark: Muggle

Lyanna Targaryen Nee Stark: Married to Rheagar Targaryen: Muggle

Benjamin Stark: Muggle

Ashara Stark nee Dayne: Married to Branden Stark: Squib

Brynden Tully; Head of the Auror: Pureblood

Hoster Tully Head of Magical Law: Pureblood

Edmure Tully Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office: Pureblood

Heather Morrison Healer and Herbalist friend/love interest of Brynden Tully: Muggleborn

Daenerys Targaryen: Muggle

Rheagar Targaryen Married to Lyanna Stark: Muggle

Aegon Targaryen: Muggle

Rhaenys Targaryen: Muggle

Sansa looks at her mother and aunt fighting which has become more and more often with Lyanna not like her mother Catelyn and her strange family as Lyanna likes to call them. But more so Lyanna doesn’t think that Catelyn’s children are really her father’s Eddard Stark’s children as many of them show the Tully side to them with little Starks appearances. Sansa closes her eyes and covers her ears trying to stay in control of the power she had with all the fighting going on "STOP IT!" she shouts as balloons popped, glass shattered, and destruction gave way. Screams were heard as Sansa feels her mother cover her protecting her from the destruction "PROTEGO!" Hoster says along with Bryden protecting the people "Reparo" Edmure says flicking his wand about.

Sansa looks out from her mother's protection to see her grandfather, Great Uncle, and Uncle saying strange words and using wands? Catelyn looks around to make sure it was safe and let Sansa out from the protection of her body and just holds Sansa close to her. Catelyn kisses Sansa's head knowing that her life is about to change, and secrets revealed to her Husband's family. Ned looks at his in-laws in shock and turns to Sansa to see her alright with Catelyn who doesn't look shocked at all to what is going on and then turns to Sansa who started all of this. Branden Stark looks around to see everything broken being fix right before his eyes.

"What are you?" he asks Hoster turns to him "We are Wizards and Sansa is a Witch" he simply says Bryden nods "My brother is right and not even the full story Hoster, Edmure and I are Purebloods and from the scared 29 full blood houses" he says Edmure walks over to Catelyn and Sansa to help them up and to check them over. Edmure smiles when he sees they are both okay and hugs them before kneeling to hug Sansa tightly.

Ned looks over to his wife "Why did you never tell me?" he asks Catelyn sighs "I was born without Magic Ned, I am what is known as Squib, Born of magical parents without magic and because of me, Sansa would be considered a Muggleborn unless my father, brother, and uncle can get Sansa to recognize to be a half-blood which is unlikely with the Pureblood government.

Branden Stark crosses his arms "So I'm guessing that Muggleborn is lowest of the low?" he asks looking at Sansa with a concerned look, Edmure shakes his head "No there are others who are below Muggleborns, but" Edmure sighs "We will do everything in our power to Protect Sansa she is our Blood" he explains. Hoster nods "Family Duty Honor" walking over to Sansa and kneels down pulling out a big book from his coat pocket "I always knew that you had magic since the day I found out your mother was pregnant with you" Hoster cups Sansa check and hands her the book "A book on Hogwarts History for you to read and I have many more as well waiting for you" he explains knowing how much Sansa and how quickly she goes threw them. Sansa takes the big thick book from her grandfather and studies it while processing the information. Sansa Stark was a witch threw her mother's side who are purebloods and Sansa herself is a Muggleborn.

Sansa smiles “I guess this would explain the branch I have,” she says Hoster turns to Sansa "What do you mean?" he asks as Sansa touches his wand "I touch a weird wood branch and it spread a wave of warmth thru me and it broke off like it knew that it belongs to me" she explains Brynden looks at Hoster and nods "Expecto Patronuon Go to Ollivanders right away and tell that he has a wand to make" he says to the transparent swimming fish.

Hoster looks at his granddaughter who was already wanting to get into the book and stands "Show me this branch" he says Sansa nods "As long as you tell me about the Magical world" she says

Hoster nods "But of course," he says as Sansa takes his hand and she leads him inside. Brynden turns to the Starks "What do you know about the Weirwoods Tree?" he asks knowing why Sansa would feel a connection to the tree that has never produce a wand in years would choose Sansa. Being a protective Great Uncle that he is and one of the Aurors around with a war brewing he had to know where his enemies are. Richard struggles "Not Much just that the North has always worship the Old Gods and that Starks has a connection to them" he explains

Brynden nods knowing what the truth is about the Weirdwood and the Starks are centuries lost. Hoster and Sansa comes out of the house as Garrick Ollivander a master wandmaker appears "The Blackfish how can I help you?" he asks Brynden points behind him and Garrick turns around to see a young girl with Lord Tully carrying a stick about 13 inches long. "You can make a wand from the Weirdwood Tree for my great Niece" Brynden explains Garrick nods and kneels down "I am Garrick and I make wands" he says holding out his hands for the wood. Sansa turns to her grandfather who nods and Sansa hands over the stick to him. Garrick smiles as he studies and looks at it in certain ways "Hmmmmmmm All I have to do is polish it and have it look like a wand but other than that it's the perfect size for you and I need to find a core as well" he says taking the wood and placing it inside of the bag he brought with him.

Garrick turns to Sansa and looks around at her family sensing fearsome protection for her in her family when he spots a Weirdwood Tree. Garrick gets up and goes over to it “Very interesting, perhaps my family records might hold some answers” he says to himself. Hoster looks at him “Garrick please inform me of the cost of the wand,” he says bring his attention back to Hoster Tully and Garrick nods “I will and I will do some digging to see if my family has ever worked with Weirdwood wands in the past and I will start working on a core for your Granddaughter’s wand” he says and disappears. Brynden shakes his head when Garrick “He is an odd man” he says as the muggles nod in understanding.

Sansa looks up at her family seeing the non-magic and the Magical ones nod in understanding. Ashara smiles and walks up to Catelyn “Looks like I need to tell my secret,” she says Branden her husband looks confused “Ah honey what do you mean?” he asks Ashara smiles “I am also a Squib” she says Catelyn smiles “We knew each other because our family ran in the same circles in the Pureblood world” she says Ashara nods looking down at Sansa “You will have a cousin threw me who will be attending Hogwarts in your year” she says simply. Sansa nods as she rubs her head with her hands feeling overwhelmed at the moment.

Today should have been a normal Birthday for her not being exposed to family secrets and mysteries within her family. Catelyn looks down at Sansa sensing she was feeling overwhelmed with today’s events and it has been a long day as well. Catelyn looks at her watch “Oh look at the time it’s 6 pm it’s getting late” she says Hoster nods and kisses Sansa’s head “That it is,” he says looking at his son and brother who nod in understanding. Hoster smiles at Sansa “I hope you had a very good birthday sweetheart and I will see you soon” he says. Brynden nods walking up to Richard and Lyarra “Is there any place that would hold information about the Connection between the Starks and the Weirdwood Trees?” he asks Richard nods “Winterfell Castle it’s been in our family for Centuries” waving the hands between the Starks “We still own it,” he says Brynden nods “I’ll take a look at it sometime” he says while knowing the one person who might be able to find the answers is Sansa, but there might be something that could give him a hint of anything that might be of help.

Richard nods as Lyanna crosses her arms “Are you sure that it isn’t your bloodline that you should be looking into?” she asks Brynden turns to her “I am sure it’s a Stark bloodline, never in our family has bonded with the Weirdwood and the Last time it has been used was in 1,000 years!” Brynden looks at Lyanna “1,000 years and now Sansa is a witch. According to what I heard from the story is that Witch or Wizard faced off with a creature what us magical folk never seen or heard of and long has been forgotten what it is” he says. Hoster nods “Brynden is right about that part and since that day the Weirdwood Wand has never been made by anyone” he explains crossing his arms.

Catelyn looks between her family and in-laws worried but more so for Sansa who takes mainly after her. Placing her hands-on Sansa’s shoulders and looks down at her with Sansa looking up “Why go upstairs and get ready for bed Uncle Edmure will read you a story” she says Sansa nods as Catelyn looks at the rest of her children “And that goes with the rest of you” she orders as Robb, Arya, Bran nod as Catelyn takes Rickon from Benjamin’s arms and leads the children upstairs with Edmure following them.

Brynden and Hoster flick their wands and all the birthday party supplies were taken down and cleaned up. Ned watches in awe and shock at what just happen and Brynden smirks “One day Sansa will be able to do that and more” he says Hoster nods “I will be sending over more books for Sansa tomorrow” he says Ned nods in understanding watching them with a blank face ready to go have a drink of something strong and maybe a smoke. Hours later when the children had gone to bed and Ned was nursing a glass of Whiskey when Catelyn walks into the Bedroom, her eyes widen and she looks down with worry “I know your upset with me about keeping the secret about my family, but Ned, you have to believe me when I say I didn’t know that Sansa would have magic at all or any of the children would” she states.

Ned turns to her and studies her as if he was seeing her in a new light and nods “I know” he says taking a drink and downing the glass and Catelyn nods as she rubs her hands together nervously “Magic can be a gift or a curse” she says and Ned turns to her “What do you mean?” he asks and Catelyn smiles “If a child suppress their magic it a very dangerous thing Ned and they don’t live beyond childhood and one of the many reasons why I want Sansa to go to a Healer one that my Uncle knows” she says Ned nods “To make sure she is healthy” he says Catelyn nods as she moves into the bed and lays in it. Ned puts down the glass and out the cigarette and gets into bed “So what can you tell me about the story that your Father and Uncle were talking about and why are they so certain that it’s the Starks that the Weirdwood Tree are connected?” he asks.

Catelyn sighs “According to the Story the person who fought the creature with a Weirdwood wand and a giant wolf known as a Direwolf” she says and Ned blinks “The Sigil of House Stark” he says Catelyn nods “Yes the Sigil of Starks is a Magical Giant Wolf that are rare to find and not even Famed Magizoologist know a lot about them” she explains Ned nods “Sansa being a Witch means something Big is coming doesn’t it?” he asks Catelyn bites her lip unsure what to say as she didn’t know much of the current state of Dark Wizards or of the Ministry of Magic but does know that someone evil is coming that she learned from her father, Uncle, and brother. Taking Ned’s hand into her as Catelyn looks him in the eyes “The only thing that matters is that Sansa is safe and loved and that the pack will survive” she says and while Ned doesn’t look convene and Catelyn smiles “Winter will come for all those who threaten Sansa and Family, Duty, Honor. Sansa is the Granddaughter of a Pureblood who is the head of an Office along with being the Great Niece of the Head of Aurors Family will protect Family along with preparing Sansa for the Wizardry world will add into doing our duty in protecting her along with OUR Honor as Starks and Tully will keep her safe” she says kissing Ned’s hand.

Catelyn turns over and turns off the light and goes under the covers of the blankets goes to sleep and Ned puts out his smoke afterward he stripes himself of his clothes leaving only in boxers and curls up next to his wife and goes to sleep.

Tully Manor

Brynden looks out the window into the darkest as the day’s events replayed in his mind, inhaling from his wooded pipe holding the smoke within him for a bit and exhaling it before taking a drink of Scotch and turns back to his brother who is doing the same thing, but unlike Brynden Hoster was reading book titles for Sansa to read. Brynden smirks “Sansa would be a better Heir than Edmure” he says Hoster looks up with his reading glasses and smirks “That she would,” he says and Brynden smiles “But you're also gearing up for the fact of a possible new Pureblood line?” he asks Hoster shrugs “I am noting to tell her to date or marriage she gets free will in her love, but I want to protect her from those who want her harm” he explains and Brynden nods “I agree which is why I am going to Winterfell Castle to look around for clues as to the Stark Secrets and connection to the weirdwood and the Direwolves” he explains and Hoster nods taking a smoke “Good plan, I’m sure Arthur Dayne is already being informed of the reason and will be more than happy to cover for you and me will be doing everything in my power to make Sansa declare as a Half-blood” he says Brynden nods “Wild Goose chase if you asked me, but we have to try” he says.

Edmure walks into the study and spots the Wood Pipes and glasses holding up his hands “I am going to bed” he says not wanting to get involved with smoking and alcohol. Brynden shakes his head at Edmure “I wonder about that boy and Yes I call him a boy because he is not a Man” he says Hoster nods “I know,” he says turning to pile of books “Sansa goes thru books so quickly because she loves to read” eyeing the big pile and Brynden smiles “That should be enough for now” he says simply and Hoster nods and puts down the books and gets up taking another smoke “Pureblood mania is getting worse and more are agreeing with it” he says Brynden nods “So I’ve noticed” turning back to the window “Someone is out there causing war and bring forth a great Darkness with it” Brynden pauses taking another smoke and drink holding for long time letting go and letting the burn in his throat grim “Nothing like we have ever seen before and one that will change effect both the Wizard and Muggle worlds” he explains Hoster nods getting up and stands next to him looking out into the Darkness


	2. More Magical discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1  
More Magical Discoveries  
I own nothing but the Plot and the OCS

Strength of a Pack

Catelyn looks out the window of her and Ned’s home at the cold wintery day reflecting what happened yesterday with secrets becoming known. It was then Catelyn decided to keep the children home from school as to let them have another day to process the day before but also to remind them no matter what magic or not they were still and always be a family. Catelyn also looks around at her home which was in Stark and a bit of Tully’s colors, the kitchen was a large one with an island setup and a large dining table for all of them. Catelyn smiles when she sees all the pictures of their family on nearby, all of her children had Tully color, but only Sansa so far had inherited the Magical side which makes Catelyn worried about this. Catelyn left the magical world because she was a Squib which isn’t something she minded as it met being freed to who she loved while saying in contact with her pureblood family but the main reason why was because of a man who wanted her for family’s power.

Catelyn wraps her arms around her shuttering the last time she saw him, as Ned walks down the stairs wearing his police uniform and he gives her a concern look “What is it Cat?” he asks and she turns to him with a smile on her face placing a warm plate and food on the table “Oh nothing Ned” she says as she pours him a coffee. Ned eyes her and nods not believing her as he sits down in his chair. Ned pulls out his newspaper and begins to read it as he eats his breakfast when a knock on the window pulls him out. Turning around he sees a group of owls sitting on a medium size box of some kind and Catelyn smiles walking over to them “I’m guessing my father sent books Sansa?” she asks as the owls nod and Cate hands them some mice “Now please get to somewhere warm and thank you” she says taking the box inside. Ned blinks at this as she brought the box to the table “Um Cat what was that about?” he asks taking a bit of food. 

Catelyn smiles “Owls are how Wizard and witches send mail Ned” she explains and Ned nods “So I’m guessing from Holster?” he asks Catelyn nods pulling out a card address to her and opening to read it. “My father wants to protect and prepare Sansa for the Wizardry world” she says Ned looks at Catelyn “Cat what are you not telling me?” he asks Catelyn looks down “There is a lot of Prejudicial and Discriminatory on the akin of racism when it comes to Muggleborn” she explains sadly Ned’s eyes widen “That’s why your father wants to see if he can get Sansa declared as Half-Blood” he says Catelyn nods “Yes there is only so many ways that a Half-blood can be made like Pureblood and Muggleborn, Half-Blood with Half-Blood, Half-blood with Muggle, Pureblood with Muggle, Muggleborn with Muggle” she explains and realizes that she hasn’t explain what muggle is turning to Ned “Muggles are no magic humans like Squibs but Squibs are born to magical parents without magic themselves” she explains. 

Ned leans back into the chair and nods placing down the newspaper and whips his face with a napkin once he finished his breakfast as Robb, Arya, Bran comes down the stairs. Ned smiles at them knowing that Sansa was up late reading last night “Good Morning Children” he says and Robb nods and turns to his mother “Are we positive that I don’t have magic” he asks and Catelyn nods and smiles “Yes you would have already received your Hogwarts Letter and also looking back at it I knew Sansa had Magic along with my family because there was this time where she jumped from the swing at the highest point and came down gracefully without injury and she was 7 years old that’s was when I knew plus the pregnancy was different from the rest of you” she explains.

Robb blinks thinking back to that day and recalling his mother reaction to that being of paled and eyed widen look, turning to his mother “But how is that possible for Sansa to that kind of Control? And Why did she lose control yesterday?” he asks Catelyn shrugs “Underage magic is complicated and Once Sansa starts Hogwarts she won’t be able to do Magic with her wand or else she will get into trouble with the Ministry” she says Robb smiles and Arya laughs and rans up the stairs to Sansa’s room. Catelyn shakes her head at Arya knowing it won’t stop her to tell her no ‘Wolf-blood’ as her father in law called it. Which may have more meaning than it knows “OH NO! I OVERSLEPT!” Sansa shouts as she comes running down the stairs and is about to fall when she uses her magic to catch herself and level out.  
Catelyn’s eyes widen “Sansa Minisa Stark! I know you just found out about magic and the fact that your Witch, but YOU Need to be careful when using your magic” she says Sansa blinks at as she looks at her mom who has a worry look on her eyes. Ned looks at Cate “Cat what is it?” he asks and Catelyn sighs as she kneels before Sansa and looks down closing her eyes wondering before looking up at Sansa with tears in her eyes “When I was a child, I knew a girl who was attack by Muggles people with no magic all because they saw her doing magic and she was 6 years old” she begins.  
Sansa looks at her mom with a worry look “Children at that age couldn’t control their magic at all and people believe that the muggles attack in fear” Catelyn takes a deep breath as tears formed in her eyes “The attack caused her to suppress her magic and she became something known as a Obscurial” Ned eyes widen knowing this was the source of all of Catelyn’s fears for Sansa “Obscurial are caused by Psychological or physical abuse and they don’t live beyond childhood at the best of times the oldest was 14” Catelyn breathes shakes as a few tears came down her face “Well that’s a story for another time when your older” she says Sansa nods “I promise I will more careful with my magic mom” Sansa looks at her father “and dad” turning to her siblings “I promise” she says. Ned gets up from the table and kneels before her. Ned cups Sansa’s cheek “I know sweetheart” he says Robb nods as he walks up to Sansa “I’ll protect you it’s my job as a big Brother” he says Sansa smiles and hugs him tightly.

Catelyn smiles at her two eldest children and before she knew it she was hugging them knowing no matter what that they would always have each other back. Arya, Bran and Rickon look at their older siblings not sure on what to do. Ned smirks at the kids “I want you all to remember The Lone wolf dies, but the Pack survives” he says and everyone nods in understanding. Sansa smiles while looking around at her family when she notices a box on the table. Catelyn turns to see what Sansa is looking at and smiles “Your Grandfather sent that to you” she says as she leads Sansa over to the box. 

Sansa blinks as she opens it and see and her eyes widen as she looks up at her mom who just nods. Sansa slowly reaches into the box to pull out a stack of books and placing them on the table and reaching for another. Sansa repeated the process of a few more times with 5 stacks of books on the table. Arya blinks at this and glares “I don’t understand why Grandpa Tully would send this stuff to Sansa when he didn’t sent anything for us” she asks Catelyn turns to Arya and places her hands on Arya’s shoulder “Your Grandfather wants to make sure Sansa is ready for the magical world which is a far darker place than the muggle world” she explains. Ned looks at the clock and gets up “I need to get to work” he says as he kisses all heads.  
Auror Office  
Brynden looks over some files and ready’s a bag for his trip to Winterfell. A knock on the door “Come in” Bryndan says without looking up knowing who it is. The door revealing a tall 6’1 man with black hair and violet eyes walks in and Brynden smiles at him “So Arthur what can I do you for?” he asks and Arthur smiles “Ashara called me last night and informed me of the situation” he says Brynden nods “So you know what I’m going to be doing then?” he asks Arthur nods and crosses his arms “You might not find anything the only one who could find anything would be Sansa but I’ll cover for you” he says Brynden smiles and nods “Thank you and I know” he says Arthur smiles walking up to him “House Dayne will stand beside House Tully” he says.  
Brynden stops what he was doing and turns to him and walks up to Arthur clasping Arthur’s hand “Thank you” he says Arthur nods “Threw Catelyn and Ashara we are family” he says Brynden nods in agreement before apparition out of his office.  
Winterfell Forest  
Brynden walks up to Winterfell castle which was in amazing condition considering how old it is, older than Hogwarts or possible equally in age but just as big. Brynden slowly walks up to it with his wand out touching the stone with it for any hint of possible secrets, while knowing that they would lie inside of it not on the outside. Brynden looks out at the courtyard and spots all the wolves correction Direwolves statues all over the place, as Brynden walks by them he touches them with his hand. 

“Brynden Tully”  
Brynden turns around to see Richard Stark walking up to him and Brynden smiles “Richard” he says holding out his hand to shake hands with Richard who smiles and takes the hand to shake it. Richard smiles looking around at the castle “This is Winterfell Castle” he says Brynden nods looking around “Very nice place” he says Richard nods “I grew up here” waving his hands around Brynden nods “So I’m guessing you know stories as well?” he asks Richard nods smiling “Last night I was thinking on all the old stories on Stark Family and” Richard looks at the ground and Brynden raises an eyebrow “In some of the stories there are unknown abilities but according to the story there were able to see through the eyes of a wolf and here is the connection to the weirdwood they can see into the past” he says Brynden’s eyes widen in shock.  
“What?”  
Richard nods “I know, but also they could shift into wolves very easily” he adds Brynden nods and smiles “I’m not shocked by that one since wizards can become Animagus which is ability to shift form between human and animal” he says Richard’s widen and nods “Also according to the story they would have the abilities of wolves as well” he says Brynden crosses his arms over his chest “Must be in the wolf blood you are always talking about” he says as they enter the castle.  
Richard nods “And I wish I knew why” he says as he looks around at his home Brynden nods sighing rubbing his face “I know and they always play in the woods no matter what in all kinds of weather” he says knowing how they love to run and be wild while Sansa was more in control of her wolf blood than her sibling but Brynden knows that it was stronger in her and it could because of the magic in her veins. Richard shows Brynden around the castle and then the crypts where all the Starks are buried. Brynden goes to the older parts of the crypts studying all of them looking for any hints of something that could point them in the right direction.  
Brynden was about to call it a day when he notice one that was a female with a giant wolf next to her. Richard looks over at the statue “That’s Sorcha ” he says Bryden nods studies and finds something that lets him know he found the right one. Flicking his wand around “Wingardium Leviosa” he says and the lid moves from the bottom half. Brynden walks up to it to look inside what he saw makes his eyes widen as he reaches inside for it.

Richard gasps when he sees what Brynden pulls to show him what he had discovered in the coffin “Is that?” he asks  
Winterfell Police Force  
Ned looks threw the old files on his desk flipping threw content on the file before going back to his search until he found the one that he had been looking for. Ned sits down in his chair reading the file as that day came into his head and kicking himself for not remember or realizing that he would be the first time he ever met Catelyn.  
Flashback  
Branden and Ned walk alongside the woods near a park when they heard a scream “STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!” a girl’s voice screams. Branden and Ned set off running toward the direction of the screams and shouts. They quickly came upon a group of people two of them are female one about Ned’s age being 11 years old and the youngest one being about 6. The older girl was being hold by one of them men while fighting to get free from him. “Don’t worry sweet heart you’ll be next” one of them says.  
Ned and Branden were behind them “Leave them alone” Branden says as Ned punches the boy who was holding the older girl allowing her to be free when the boys turn to see who was there “OH SHIT! STARKS!” one of them says giving Ned and Branden a chance to get a good hits on them as the older girl with long red hair runs over to the younger girl with long red hair “SANSA!” she says kneeling down beside her. The men ran quickly away as cops showed up to arrest along with the ambulance for the girl.  
Both Ned and Branden help the older girl into the ambulance to ride with her sister. Branden and Ned rode in a cop car to the hospital where their father met them and question them personally. Richard was happy to see his sons safe and unharmed and so extremely proud of them for defending and saving two girls while knowing the risk to themselves. Ned looks around the waiting room to see the older girl that he had saved that day siting in a chair alone.  
Ned slowly walks up to her “Hi” he says the girl with long red hair and deep blue eyes looks up at him “HI and thank you and your Brother? For saving me and my little sister” she says Ned smiles and nods “Your Wellcome I’m Eddard Stark but please call me Ned” he says holding out his hand to shake the girl smiles “I’m Catelyn Tully” she says taking his hand to shake with her own. A man and woman with Red hair and blue eyes ran into the room “Catelyn! Sansa!” the woman calls out and Catelyn turns to the man and woman “Mum, Dad” she says getting up and leaving Ned to hug her parents and cry some more. Branden comes up behind him and places his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder along with their father.  
End of Flashback  
Ned sighs and shakes his head wondering how he could have forgotten how Catelyn and him first meet for the first time. A knock on the door brought Ned out from his thoughts “Come in” he says the door open revealing his brother Branden who smiles at him “Hey Little Bro” he says walking over to the desk as Ned stares at the file in front of him. Branden raises an eyebrow “Tough Case?” he asks and Ned shakes his head “No just remember the girls we saved when were kids and how I forgot my first meeting with my wife” he says handing over the file to his brother to look at.

Branden’s eyes widen in shock “YOU have got to be kidding me” he says Ned nods “I know and Today Cat told me about a girl who suppress her magic and that she was attack when she was 6 years old by non-magical people and that when she was 14 she died because of it” he explains Branden nods “And?” he asks Ned smiles sadly looking at the file “Cat named Sansa after someone as a way to honor her, Catelyn never explain who or how the person died. Plus” taking the file to show a photo and Branden raises an eyebrow “That’s My niece Sansa” he says Ned shakes his head “No that’s Sansa Tully” he says at those words Branden’s eyes got wide quickly.  
Slowly picking up the photo and looking at his brother looking at the face of Sansa Tully who bares the face of his niece Sansa Stark. Branden leans back into the chair in shock “I guess looking back at how protective Catelyn is of Sansa makes sense after what happened to her youngest sister” he says Ned nods thinking how Catelyn wanted to keep Sansa close to her or how the Tully’s would pale when they always see Sansa as if they were seeing a ghost or how on a certain day Catelyn would wear black for no reason or need a day away from the children.  
Ned looks at Branden “I wonder why they never talk about her?” he asks Branden shrugs “It’s something that you need to asks Catelyn about and it could be that it hurts too much and possibly there is more to the story than we know” he explains closing the file and handing it back to Ned to put’s it into the desk drawer locking it.  
Ned smiles looks at his brother “So what can I do it for you?” he asks Branden smiles “I wanted to check in and see how you are doing?” he asks Ned sighs “Numb and shocked at all the same time” he says Branden nods “I feel the same way and Ashara and I talked all night” Branden shrugs “Okay most of the night. Ashara and I will always love Sansa and we support her” he explains Ned smiles “Thank you and Benjiam called me and we talked he loves Sansa and supports her as well” he says Branden nods “The only person who would have a problem is Lyanna” he says Ned nods and rubs his face “Tell me about it” he says shaking his head recalling every fight that Lyanna and Catelyn had along with how many times Catelyn always is nice to Lyanna and tries to get along with her for his sake. Ned worries that Catelyn will finally have enough of Lyanna and leave him which would break his heart if Catelyn left him. Ned knew their love is strong, but he wonders some times how much would it take to break it.  
Branden sighs “Lyanna has been trying to break you and Catelyn up for quite some time” he says Ned nods “I know and Cat has tried so hard to get along with her” he says Branden nods “I know, and I know she loves you so much that she would never hurt you, but one day it won’t be enough and she will leave you” he says Ned nods “Which is something Lyanna wants for some reason” he says looking at the time and he blinks in shock having not been paying attention to the time between looking, getting up “We need to go home or else our wives will be mad at us” he explains grabbing his things along with the file from his locked desk.  
Branden nods “Love you Eddard” he says Ned shakes his head “Love you to Branden” he says  
Ned and Catelyn’s house  
Catelyn sighs as she finishes dinner as Sansa helps set the table her little helper. Today Sansa has been reading and asking question about the Wizard world but also helping her out as well. Robb had help as well but mainly worked on his own stuff while Rickon slept on and off. Arya and Bran played together or watch TV that the one thing always bugged Catelyn about the Muggle world is the love of the TV and personally she can’t stand it even though she could understand why muggles use them and have them.

Catelyn couldn’t get used to them after all these years, Ned had wanted a TV in their bedroom but Catelyn said no and distracted him with lots of Sex and had encouraged it with sex. Catelyn smiles at Sansa knowing will be ready for the magical world when it’s time. Catelyn looks at the time in worry Ned should be home by now and he isn’t. Ned usually calls if he is going to be late and he hasn’t yet.  
POP!  
“GREAT UNCLE BRYNDEN!”  
Catelyn smiles and walks into the living room where all the children gather around him. Brynden smiles kneeling down to hug all of them. Catelyn leans against the frame of the door with her arms crossed as she hears the front door open and Ned walks in. Immediately Catelyn goes to him and hugs him “I was so worried” she says Ned nods wrapping his arms around her “I know love” he says.  
Ned blinks when he sees Brynden in the house before him mainly because he didn’t see the Tully’s car “How did you get in?” he asks Brynden smiles “I Apparition in” he says Ned blinks and Catelyn smiles “Teleportation spell Ned” she explains Ned nods and eyes widen “You found something didn’t you?” he asks Brynden nods “I did” he says pulling out a wand from his cloak. Sansa’s eyes widen “A weirdwood wand” she says Brynden nods “Yes” he says turning to Ned and Catelyn “It was in one of the oldest coffins in the Crypts of the Castle” he says.  
Ned holds his breathe in shock and Catelyn blinks “In the oldest part of the Crypts I’m honestly not shocked or surprised” she says Ned turns to her and exhales “Why aren’t you?” he asks Catelyn turns to Ned “I figured as much Ned that Stark’s secrets were lost to history which everything is” she explains and Ned nods. Brynden nods walking up to them with the wand in hand “Catelyn is right about that it was in the deepest part and hard to find which makes me think that it was to be forgotten about” he says as Sansa walks up to her parents and great uncle who has the and unknownly takes it from him.  
Sansa studies the wand in hand, turning away from them flicks the wand a couple of vases break and the adults turn to see what happen. Catelyn looks down at Sansa and takes the wand from her hands quickly. Ned blinks “Sansa broke vases Lyanna gave us” he says in shock Catelyn nods in agreement and goes over to clean it up knowing that it would be better to throw them away since they were ugly pieces and didn’t go with their house.  
Sansa winces “Sorry” she says Catelyn smiles while looking up “It’s alright Sansa” she says Brynden nods “It’s another lesion learned about wands and how they chose the Witch or Wizard” he explains Sansa nods and Arya glares “You just had to try and use that stupid thing” she says Sansa sighs “It’s a wand Arya and not a stupid thing and I didn’t know it would do that” she says Catelyn nods as Brynden transforms a broom and dusk pan for Catelyn to clean up with.  
Ned crosses his arms behind his back as he watches Sansa and remembers Sansa Tully, while knowing that Sansa will face hardships he prays that his daughter will not suffer the same fate as her Aunt Sansa but also that she is strong enough to face the darkest. Sighing Ned wonders how he will bring up Sansa Tully to Catelyn in the first place, but he also wonders what other secrets the Tully’s are keeping. Ned looks at Brynden and studies him while watching him with his children and knows that whatever they are they too will come into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apart of me wants to believe that Catelyn and Lyanna will get along and that she will love Sansa and Arya equally and apart of me doesn't. There are mysteries when it comes to the Weridwood wands and why they are so rare which will learn about in the future


End file.
